Randomness Supreme!
by Emerald-Forever
Summary: Okay so maybe its just another Story about the cullens and their notes...but what happens when they be come obsessed? Pease R&R! Thanks!
1. Lava Lamps and socks!

**Edward** _Bella _Emmett_** Alice**_

_At the Cullen household_

_Edward Guess What_

**What?**

_I want you to guess!_

**Bella please just tell me..**

_Fine...*Drum roll* I got a lava- lamp today_

**Seriously? That is your important news**

_Yuppers!_

**Anything else you would like to tell me?**

_no..._

**Okay well I have to g-**

_Wait I remembered!!!_

**Okay...**

_Charlie Cooked to day!! my being here is inspiring everyone!!!_

**Sure Bella...**

Hey Eddie! Whats up!!!

**Don-**

~~Bella rips the paper out of Edward 's hands and reads what Emmett wrote~~

_Its okay Edward I got this... DONT CALL HIM EDDIE!_

Uh...okay wait why are you smiling?

_Cuz...Im wearing new socks!!_

**Will you two please stop excluding me??**

_...look they have frogs eating cotton candy on them!!!_

Wow...i wish I had some like that, sooo cool!!!

_I know right!_

_**Hey guys..whatcha doing?**_

We are talking about bella's amazing socks...

_**What kind are they?**_

Read above^

_What happened to Edward?_

~~Edward runs back over and grabs the paper~~

**Finally someone noticed I was gone...**

~~By the time he looked up Alice, Bella and Emmett were gone...~~

**Awww...**

**Hit or miss?**

**Tell me what I can do to improve!**

**Thanks!!!**


	2. Sisters Before Misters!

**Edward **_Bella _Alice

_Edward..._

**Bella?**

_Happy Birthday!!_

**Bella its not my birthday...**

_Oh okay well, um...Happy October 11th!!!_

**Whats so impotant about October 11th?**

_There are exactly 20 days till All Hallows Eve... O.o_

**You mean Halloween?**

_No Columbus Day...of course Halloween!!Gosh!(Says like Napolean Dynamite)_

**Bella You should go to an asylum...**

You mean like Alice?

You mean like who?

_Uhhhhh....Edward brought it up!!!_

:(...Grrrrrr!!!

**Sorry Alice I didnt mean it like that!!**

_Yes Alice...Yes he did!! He meant it like that..._

Bella Believe's me!!

**Bella you betrayed me!!!**

_Sorry hon...Sister Before Misters!!!_

Thats right bells!

**Every one hates me!!!**

_No one hates you they just like you the least..._

Gag....Yeah right!!!

**Bella do you really mean that?**

_Yeaa-No (Starts to shake head)_

**Well at least im not a shopaholic pixie who went to the looney bin!!**

_Edward..._

**Bell-**

~~Alice tackles edward to the ground and bella gets u and goes to talk to Carlisle~~

**Hit or miss?**

**Please review and tell me!!**

**Ohh...and give my other story a try...**

**THANKS!!!!**

**Emerald-Forever**


	3. Planet Meepsor and Milk on the ceiling!

**Edward **_Bella _Emmett

on the planet Meepsor**(**a/n: Idk**)**

_And then there were three!_

Omigosh! No way!

~~Then Edward walks off of his space ship, looking mighty sexy~~

**So this is where you two escape to every day at precisly 12:59!**

~~But Emmett thinks it's pronounced **Es-cop-ay**~~

Hey thats spelled just like escape!

_Emmett..._

Bella...

_Emmett..._

Bella...

_Emmett..._

**Edward! :)**

_hmph...you ruin everything!_

Totally Bells, lets go to safeway!

_Yeah...Besides I need more mops!_

**Why do you need a mop?**

_Well scince Charlie has gone on his cooking escapade, The other night I told him he was cooking to much._

And?

_He took everything out of the fridge, put it in our microwave, went out side and threw it at Jacob when the drove up in his rabbit._

**So what does this have to do with needing mops?**

_I spilled milk on the ceiling this morning..._

…**?**

...Wow Bella, how'd you do it?

_Do what?_

**Spill the milk on the ceiling...**

~~Then Bella and Emmett talk at the same time~~

What milk?

Come on Bells..Edwards freakng me out!

_Ditto!_

~~Then Bella and Emmett get on their space ship and leave~~

**Everyone hates me**

Seconds later he gets a phone call~~

"**Hello?"**

"_Remember Edward we don't hate you!"_

"We all just like yo the least!"

"**What Ever..."**

He then hangs up and gets back on his space ship~~

**I'm mighty Sexy!! ;)**

**Hit or Miss?**

**Tell me how I did!**

**Oh...Before I forget **

**Shout Out To **

_**Jazzy's Girl Forever**_

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

**~~Emerald-Forver**


	4. Edwards Gay? Jacobs here!

**Edward**_ Bella _Charlie

**Bella, I have something to tell you. It's important and I need you to listen...well I guess read, but any ways please just have an open mind.**

Wait, are you leaving me again!!!! :O

**Nooo...**

_Are you cheating on me?_

**Nooo...**

_Omigosh you're having an affair with Jacob! YOUR GAY!!!_

**No Bella, I'm not having an affair with Jacob *Shudders* And I'm not gay. I wanted to tell you that-**

_**~Bella rips the paper from Edwards hands~**_

_YOUR GAY!!!!_

I will not allow my daughter to date a gay man, Bella I forbid you!

_But Charlie, Gay guys talk awesome and have great fashion...especially if they are related to Alice!_

Hmmm... Good point. But what this I hear about an affair with Jacob? Does Billy know?

_Yes Edward and Jacob are having an affair, and idk if billy knows. Edward?_

**Yes Bella? **

_Does Billy Know?_

**Does Billy know what? **

_About you and Jacob._

**No...Because Jacob and I are not together! I promise you I lobe you and only you please just let the subject go.**

_Okay fine...and whats lobe?_

**I meant love... can I tell you what I wanted to earlier...?**

_Sure...Dad?_

Yes?

_Can you go away?_

FINE! I guess you don't love me! Ooo..Jacobs here, to the microwave!

_No, Dad we just bought tha-_

_**~Bella's statement is interupted by a loud crash and a voice that sounded like Jacob's saying "Ewww...I just got that other stuff out!"~**_

_Looks like we need a knew microwave..._

**Umm I guess so?**

_So what did you want to say?_

**I waxed my volvo!**

_Loser..._

Bella you didn't get the milk of the ceiling!

_I thought I got that off!_

**I guess I will go home now..**

You do that son, You do that! Mwahahaha!!

**Hit or miss?**

**I'm sorry for the long updates!**

**And please review and...**

**Edward might let you wax his car!**


	5. Jasper's overload on Peppynessness!

Hey guys... so I added a character..Her name is Taryn but you might know her as:

xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx

**Edward, **Bella, Alice,_ Jasper, _**Taryn.**

_In Biology:_

**Bella, Love, What are you doing?**

Isn't it obvious?

No Bella. None of us know what you are doing.

_Please explain._

**Yes...Please do!**

Okay well...Wait who are you?

**Well I'm Taryn! You were explaining?**

Oh...right anyways...I saw that there was some frosting on my elbow from my toaster strudel this morning and I was trying to get it off...it's not working...

Well that explains so much!

**Love, that is physically impossible!**

_Not for a Vampire...all you do is rip you arm off an lick you elbow than reattach it!_

**Oh! Em! Gee!**

What?

**You guys are vampires?**

Well not me...

_Bella how could you? You are exposing us!_

No you did that all by your self emo boy!

**Well we have to make sure she won't expose us!**

**I promise... just don't eat me!**

Omigosh! I have a new friend!

**Bella, Love?**

Yes?

**Did you get the milk off of the ceiling?**

Yes....

**What happened?**

Well, I sorta got mad and um...

**And um what? This is so interesting!**

_Yes please do tell Bella!_

Jasper stop making me want blurt everything out to the whole class! I'm about to lose it!!!

_Fine... :(_

**Please Love continue.**

Okay fine...I got it off.

**So when do you get mad? I'm confused!**

Will you calm down?

_I can help! ^wink,wink^_

Whatever...so I got mad and ran to the newtons store...Mike looked so happy I was there!

Then what happened?

I ran past him, got a pair of boots, bought them, ran home and...

**And what???**

And I put them in the new microwave that charlie Bought...That's like our third one!

**What happened to the other two?**Charlie threw them at Jacobs Rabbit, they were full of food! He walks in the Backdoor when he comes to visit...

**Oh, well that's very interesting! What do you guys have next?**

_**All: Lunch!**_

**Oh okay, well we should do this again then... just let me get my lunch... Okay?**

Okay that would be Great Taryn!

_Totally! (Says in girly voice)_

Jasper...?

_Cha'?_

I think Jessica and Lauren's Emotions are getting to You!

_Whatevs!_

No! My Poor Jaspy!

**Losers...**

I can't believe you! Calling your soul mate, the love of your life a...a....a LOSER!!!!

**No Love, I didn't mean you!**

Goodbye you... you... you FREAK!!!

**Ugh... (Face palms self) She's probably mad?**

You think Retard?

_Ya... Retard!!!_

**Sorry but I just had to do that to Jasper!**

**Sorry for taking so long I was working on my other story:**

A Trip to Remember.

**Which you should totally Read!**

Jasper: _Ya...Totally!!!_

**See even Jaspy Recommends it!**

**Review!**

Jasper: _Ya...Review!!!_

**Thanks!!!**


	6. LUNCH!

**Edward, **Bella, Alice, _Jasper, _**Taryn**

Omigosh!

_Bella...No one can read you're mind_

Not even Edward! * giggles *

**What ever... love what is so exciting?**

I was in the hallway and then...I wasn't!

**Hey guys... Wow Bella!**

What?

**You are so perceptive!**

I know right!

_Totally!_

Jaspy... I thought we were over that!

_Sorry... Dumb and Dumber just walked by...it's not my fault!_

**The first step is admitting that you have a problem. You're almost there Jasper * Says in professional voice ***

Wow...are you a therapist?

**Bella, no she is not a therapist.**

Oh...how do you know?

*** Face palm * I'm a mind reader.**

Your point is?

**I can hear what she is thinking...**

….?

_Bella? It means he knows what she is thinking and when she is lying...She is obviously not a therapist._

Oh...I get it! Thanks for explaining it!

_You are so very welcome!_

Are you flirting with Bella?!?!

_No.. So Bella?_

Yes?

_Wanna Have dinner tonight?_

Um...Sure?

**You and Bella are not Going on a date!**

_Sorry Edward...Mike is sitting right behind me. Flirt Feelings are rolling of of him!_

**Did you guys forget I was even here? I still have Feelings!**

I'm sorry Taryn... I was trying to keep my Husband and My sister from going to "Dinner"

**It's Okay Alice... I really need to go shopping, you and Bella want to come?**

HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!

**STOP YELLING AT ME!!**

OKAY

**okay... so what's wrong with shopping?**

* Whispers * Alice has OCD...

**What's that?**

OBSESSIVE COPULISIVE DISORDER!

Hey, I thought I was doing better! I'm going to therapist and everything!!

**The first step is admitting that you have a problem. You're almost there Alice * Says in professional voice * **

Hey...you already said that!

**So what?**

I'm still a Rock Star...

I got my rock moves..

_And I don't need you tonight!_

**Wow jasper I never knew you listened to Pink...**

_Yep... I also listen to Maroon 5... It's just something about Band or people who's names are a color!_

**Okay...**

OMIGOSH...

_**All: What?**_

It's a zebra! *Points*

_Where?!?!?_

*Gets up and runs away* Haha Suckers... Come on Taryn!

***Follows Bella* What she said!!!!**

_**All But jasper: Dang...**_

_I still don't see the Zebra!!_

_**All But Jasper: LOSER! *Gets up and leaves Jasper!***_

_What... Wait Don't leave me!!!_

**So tell me your thoughts!**

**Do you Want me to Make Taryn Permanent? **

**Do you want me to make more gay jasper moments?**

**Do you want me to stop asking pointless questions that no one cares about?**

**Only will I stop...I f you can complete one small task...**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**///**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. READ!

**Hey guys!**

** I know that this may not be an update but not many of you are reviewing on this story or the others! I know a lot of you are reading this and it's on a lot of your favorites lists, so please review. I just wanted to tell you that from now on I will only be updating if I get reviews for each chapter...This will happen for this story as well as my other stories EXCEPT The Sleepover. And Feelings Change. I'm still getting those started, but you guys to review and give me ideas or constructive criticism.**

** Anyway...Review and read all of my stories!**

** ~Emerald-Forever!**


	8. Alfredo May Lopez The 10th

**Edward,** Bella, Alice, _Jasper_

AHHHHHHHH

**Bella! What's wrong?!**

*Breathes Deeply*

Bella...Please Tell us!

_Cha tell us!_

Okay so I woke up in the middle of the night and found Jacob in the Kitchen-Edward STOP Growling- Any way he was writing a note that said:

_**Dear Charlie,**_

_**Gotcha!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward's lover:**_

_**Jacob!**_

**He said that?!**

Yes I don't know what the gotcha was about...?

**No the 'Edward's lover' part... I hate him! Why can't he take a hint?**

Any ways...I went back to sleep. And when I woke up I saw....The thing was shaved in half!

What's 'The Thing'?

_Cha, What is it?_

Jasper...

_Yes? * Giggles Awkwardly *_

Stop talking like that...Please it's really freaking me out!

_Fine..._

Thank You!

So Bella, What is it?

That furry thing on Charlie's face...I forgot what it's called...?

**You mean his mustache?**

YEAH!!! It was shaved in half...it looks weird

_() ()_

_(0.0) BUNNY_

_(__) His name is.....Alfredo May Lopez the 10th!_

Really Jaspy? Really...!? Though I LOVE the name!

I want a bunny!!

**I'll get you a bunny...okay?**

Yay!! I LOVE YOU!

*** Smiles * Take that Jacob!**

**Sorry It was so short this time!!!**

**Thanks for reading it!**

**Oh and Review!!!**

**Thanks!!**

_() ()_

_(0.0) _

_(__) _

_Alfredo May Lopez the 10th will rule the World!!_


	9. NOT AN UPDATE

Dear Readers,

Okay so first and fore most thanks for reviewing! Even if you don't review thanks for reading my stories! Second, I would like to announce that I have a special thing for all of you ATTR fans on my Polyvore account! The website is on my profile, so go check it out! I also have a new thing up there, I have taken some funny pictures from the internet and will put them on a set called funny pictures. I update that every three days so check it out while you can! Right now I have and Edward the fairy Pic up right now, funny!

If you see a picture that you like then tell me what it was and maybe I can send it to you...oh and they are all twilight related! So go, go, go!!

Emerald Forever!!


End file.
